Vic Trammel
| last seen = | appearances = 5 episodes (see below) }} Victor "Vic" Trammel was a Deputy in the San Joaquin County Sheriff Department on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Glenn Plummer, Vic makes his debut in the series' premiere episode, , in the series' first season. On the payroll of SAMCRO, and having a great deal of information on their illicit activities, Vic was a valuable asset to the Sons right up to his death. Playing a recurring role through the series' first and second seasons, Vic met his demise in the Season 2 episode . Biography Background Vic Trammel came up through the academy with Saunders, who became his partner when they were employed by the San Joaquin County Sheriff Department. Trammel eventually found himself on the payroll of the Sons of Anarchy. Season 1 Trammel responds to reports of a fire at a warehouse used by the Sons for running guns. He finds the charred corpses of two Mexican women, who Tig Trager was having sex with, and is ordered by SAMCRO President Clay Morrow to dispose of them. He also sets up a meeting between SAMCRO and the One-Niners. Before Trammel can dispose of the bodies, Charming Deputy Chief David Hale shows up at the crime scene with a warrant and takes over the investigation. Later, SAMCRO contacts Trammel to get an address for the mother of Johnny Yates, a suspected child rapist. Trammel and Saunders are part of a prison convoy transporting convict Frank Cison. The transport turns bloody when Cison’s Militia comrades attack, killing Saunders and two innocent bystanders. One of them leaves a cell phone behind, which the ATF traces back to SAMCRO, who supplied the guns. Trammel meets with Jax Teller and expresses his doubts about continuing their relationship, which is resulting in more and more “burned bodies” and “dead sheriffs.” Nonetheless, he agrees to keep the heat off the Militia, so long as SAMCRO takes care of them. Saunders is avenged when the Sons kill everyone in the Militia with a bomb. When Water and Power digs up some old bones which could incriminate SAMCRO, Trammel tells them the location where the bones are being kept. SAMCRO member Bobby Munson is arrested for murder and a credible witness is willing to testify. Knowing they will kill the witness, Trammel refuses to hand her over to the Sons. However, he changes his mind when Clay brings up the spectre of a potential RICO investigation, which would bring down Trammel as well. When they get the case number, he provides them with the information. The Sons scare the witness out of the state. Season 2 After Tig Trager accidentally kills Donna Winston on Clay’s orders and pins it on the Mayans, he dumps the black Range Rover used in the murder outside of a Mayan clubhouse. Trammel provides them with information about the vehicle, and allows them to deal with Elian Perez, the man they framed. When the Sons are incarcerated in the San Joaquin County Correctional Facility in imminent danger of being picked off one by one by the Aryan Brotherhood, they make a deal with the Black Guerrilla Family to take care of two rats in exchange for protection. Opie Winston works with Trammel to get one of them, Venus Bell, a transsexual drug dealer in Stockton. Opie plants drugs in her car, and then Trammel pulls her over. Almost instantly, Venus shoots him in the stomach and speeds away, leaving Trammel on the street bleeding. Though Opie calls for backup, Trammel doesn’t make it. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Deceased Category:SAMCRO Associates